


Bombs Away

by Shion (Nightmare_Taichou)



Series: Re:Make [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military, Eventual Romance, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Taichou/pseuds/Shion
Summary: Somalia, a country found on the Horn of Africa, has been plagued by piracy for years. Seeing this threat escalating to catastrophic levels, numerous countries, including Japan, deployed its military to help curb this problem.On this mission was Yamashita Toru, a First Lieutenant and his childhood friend, Kohama Ryouta. However, what will they and the platoon do when they find themselves stranded and discovered something more complex than simple piracy?





	Bombs Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takaloves69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takaloves69/gifts).



> Credit goes to Takaloves69, the owner of "Lieutenant Toru" and the post from which this story was inspired.

...

...

 

Located between Yemen and Somalia is the Gulf of Aden. This particular body of water was always busy, merchant and cargo ships transporting various goods pass through almost every day. It is because of these ships that caught the eyes of Somali Pirates.

The piracy in Somalia was rampant these days, and as such, the International Community decided to take a stand against it by deploying their military. That includes Japan. The current naval presence includes the _Murasame_ -class destroyer JS Yuudachi, a third-generation general purpose destroyer that can be armed with RUM-139 VL-ASROC anti-submarine and Type 90 ship-to-ship missiles, as well as the older _Asagiri-_ class general purpose destroyer JS _Yuugiri_.

So far it's been producing good results, but it's far from where the higher-ups want the situation to be.

At the moment, one Japanese destroyer ship could be seen escorting another vessel, while another roamed about on patrol. Things had been normal so far, nothing out of the norm or rather, no pirates on the scene. Yet. The marines kept their eyes out for any suspicious vessel, and up until now, they haven't seen a single one. The men aboard the ship heaved a sigh of relief, seeing that they may have a break for another day.

With the presence of the militaries from all over the world, the pirates have decreased significantly though not completely. 

"Seems like we've managed to scare them off." The captain mumbled below his breath, his Lieutenant nodding in agreement beside him.

"Maybe so," the young Lieutenant said. "But I wouldn't bank on them "being scared" just yet. They could be up to something treacherous."

"Right you —" The captain broke off when he heard a boisterous shout coming from the deck and seeing his men scampering about.

"Captain! Pirates!" one of them screamed as he smoothly got into his position. Their eyes spotted three white trawler boats with a yellow insignia emblazoned on the front and the sides coming towards them.

"Haah...I guess we spoke too soon." the Captain sighed as he reached for his binoculars. But, the marines were all shocked at the pirates' fearlessness. Comparing both sides' boats, it was clear that the Japanese warship outclasses the trawlers in every way, shape and form."These audacious bastards!" the Captain chuckled, although he was chuckling at the pirates' misfortune. Looking for a head on confrontation was beyond _brainless._

"Alright men! Let's take them down!" he then announced after watching the pirates approach. "And be careful! There's something strange about them."

The Captain needn't to tell his men that fact. Of course, no one in their right minds would try to start a battle they _knew_ they _couldn't_ win. And, as much as it looks, these pirates couldn't be _that_ stupid to know that a pathetic trawler boat doesn't stand a chance against a fucking _warship_ loaded with missiles and all other sorts of dangerous weaponry.

The Japanese ship roared against the ocean, its speed increasing with every knot. As they neared the small boat, the captain handed out another set of instructions.

"Fire the torpedoes! Don't let them near us!" he barked. He had to put his guard up, as he didn't know what the hell they were up to.

"Yes Sir!"

The sailors followed the command immediately, and within a split second, the missiles were fired at the boats, hitting their targets effectively. The three boats exploded into a mountain of orange and yellow on the waters, soon after black smoke billowed into the air. But, as the sailors watched, they all noticed something amiss.

"Where are the pirates?!" the Lieutenant nearly screeched. He had been watching through his binoculars to see if any of them escaped, but he hadn't seen a single soul abandon ship. "Did they go down with the ship? Why?"

"That's strange." The captain murmured. "First, they headed directly towards us; then no one left the ship after it being attacked by missiles. Something's fishy."

The entire cabin descended into silence, as if waiting for _something_ to happen. The marines' eyes scanned the area around them; a Sergeant looked at the radar to see if there were any hidden vessels within range. There was nothing.

Just then, the loud sound of a motor the shattered the silence. Immediately, all eyes looked up, but due to the glaring of the sun, the marines were unable to identify the flying craft.

But, the plane appeared on the ship’s air search radar, and while the Captain was issuing orders to the men on deck, the Lieutenant ordered his men nearby to prepare to fire the missiles. This Murasame class destroyer was equipped with a vertical launching system, allowing them to shoot down any threat in the air.

“Sir, missiles are ready to launch!”

“Good! Shoot those fuckers down!”

However, as soon as those words escaped the Lieutenant’s mouth, he heard the Captain scream in fright, the marines on deck were running towards the cabin in terror. When he realized what was happening, a plane was coming directly towards them, intent on crashing on the deck.

And what was worst, a ship isn’t like a car in which they could swerve at last minute. There was no moving out of the plane’s way. But, the plane flew over instead, the pilot pulling up in time. Neither of the marines felt relieved, but, they knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet.

In the instance the plane pulled up, what seemed to be grenades fell onto the ship’s deck. And before the sailors could react by throwing them overboard, they exploded and a faint coloured gas spread all over. The men and women broke out into serious coughing fits, staggering and stumbling all over the deck like drunkards.

Then, sailors were dropping like flies.

 “What the fuck is happening?!” the Lieutenant cried, his body was itching to head out to the deck to retrieve some of his subordinates. But he didn’t. The marines all knew that if they should open the door to the cabin, the gas would enter the new space and God help them if that happened. “How…?!”

A missile was fired as per the order earlier, and since it was the guided type, it locked onto the plane and effectively shot it down. At that moment, another marine noticed something on their radar.

“Sirs! There’re more aircrafts coming this way!”

“What?!”

Mortified, the Captain quickly phoned the base to get a fighter jet deployed to face them. A ship’s battlefield was the ocean, not the skies. And as much missiles and armament the captain had his disposal, he couldn’t use them carelessly. But in a situation such as this, he may very well have to empty his armament on the motherfuckers until back-up from the Air Force arrives.  

“Well men, prepare yourselves!” the Captain barked at those in the cabin. “As soon as that smoke clears, we’re retrieving our comrades!”

“Yes Sir!”

“And get the missiles, torpedoes and guns ready. They’re going _down._ ”

“So, let the war begin.” The Lieutenant supplied.

…

…

 

Three men were sitting on a bench, looking up at the clear blue sky. There were other soldiers bustling about, either doing jogs, bringing documents to whoever that needed or simply walking around idly. The military base was rather peaceful, except for the sounds of the fighter jets taking off and landing in the area.

"I'm so bored." a young officer drawled lazily as he looked up at the ceiling. He was Kohama Ryouta. "I hate being on standby." he grumbled.

"I know right?" another agreed. "Since this is a mission to tackle piracy, won't the Navy and Air force get all the action? What the hell are _we_ doing here?"

"Apparently, piracy occurs on land in Somalia." a third said jokingly. The three men burst out in haughty laughter, lightening the mood somewhat. It's been a couple weeks since they've been deployed from Japan to their base in Djibouti, and since then, they've been cooped up in the base unable to do anything or go anywhere. Most of the action occurred on the sea, where, of course, the piracy was rampant. Ground soldiers like them won't do _much,_ if anything.

Just then, the trio heard a loud ringing, after which they saw two pilots dash towards where the fighter jets of the Air Force were. Curiosity got the best of them, but they knew that they’d have to wait until later. For a fact, ever since this operation started, fighter jets were _never_ deployed, only the Lockheed planes which were used for aerial patrol or reconnaissance.

“What could be happening out there?” Ryouta gasped in horror. “There’s even smoke!” he shouted as he pointed in the direction of the thick black smoke. Even though it was quite the distance from the base, smoke could be seen stretching high into the air.

“I really hope that that smoke is coming from a pirate boat and not our ship.” The soldier whimpered.

“I hope so too.”

 

…

…

 

A whole two hours later and the two fighter jets had returned, but with bad news. They headed to the Colonel in charge of the base —Onizawa Alex. He was half-American, half-Japanese, although many thought he was American at first glance. At the moment, he was in his office, sorting out various issues and information that he’s gotten from the escort ships, when the two pilots entered.

“Sir!” they screeched.

Alex had gotten a hunch of what was happening when the Captain phoned in the base earlier to get back up. That’s how he was able to deploy the pilots. “You may speak.”

“Our ship’s crew was kidnapped!” the first pilot —Suzuki Shouta—scream. “Then —”

“What?!” Alex roared as he slammed his palms on the desk. “Did you just say…?”

“Yes Sir.” Shouta nodded. The pilot continued to relate the information to Alex, which had the man gaping in shock and horror. Not only did the pirates attack his warship, they took the marines as hostages and destroyed the ship. According to the pilots, they could see two airplane wreckages were the ship broke, and he could deduce that the bastards crashed their plane to cause such damage.

“This is going too far.” The Colonel grumbled. He tapped his index finger on the table before continuing. “Instead of waiting for them to attack, this time, we’ll go find them ourselves.”

“But…how?” the other pilot —Asahara Emi asked. “Sir?”

“I’m pretty sure that these Somali pirates don’t live on water.” Alex smirked. “We’ll have to find where they’re hiding on land.”

“But…?”

“No worries.” Alex grinned. “Go get me Lieutenant Yamashita. I believe he and his platoon are the best for this mission.”

“Yes Sir!”

“And tell him to come even if he’s shirtless.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it.”

When the pilot exited, Alex felt a serious headache coming on. Such an incident was unprecedented, and to top it all off, no one knew why they attacked the warship. It wasn’t a case where the ship was on its usual patrol route and clashed with the pirates. From what the Captain phoned in and said, they _deliberately_ came at them.

And as such, Alex was determined to wipe them out from the root.

 

…

…

 

Lieutenant Yamashita Toru sat in his dorm looking idle. Even though he was in charge of a platoon, when they aren’t given any missions, there really isn’t much “supervise”. He knows where all his men are — _because they can’t go anywhere outside the base_ —and they’re all on standby.

“Man, when will this end?” he groaned out.

Just then, there was a knock on his door, a rather frantic, urgent knock. “Lieutenant Yamashita-san! Urgent message from Colonel Onizawa!”

Immediately, he flew up off his bed and swung the door open. “What is it?” he asked.

“To meet with him in his office immediately.” Shouta said. “And he said to come as you are even if you’re shirtless.”

Toru’s face took on a deadpan expression. “Obviously I’m not leaving my room like that.”

“Just relaying the message.” Shouta hummed as he left.

Toru then put on a simple white shirt over his camouflage pants and headed out quickly. A small smile was on his face as this seemed like he’d finally be getting some action. Being cooped up in the base was about to drive him insane.

A couple minutes later and Toru was standing before Alex awaiting instruction.

“Something serious happened today and I’m sending your platoon out to eradicate the bastards.” As always, Alex was pretty quick and to the point. “Our ship, the Murasame destroyer was attacked today, destroyed —broke almost in two—and the crew kidnapped and taken to God knows where.”

Toru’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. “How did they manage to pull _that_ off?”

“Aerial attack, and a strange gas that knocked out the crew members on deck.”

“Aerial attack? Do you mean they crashed a plane on the deck to break it?”

“Two actually. I’ve deployed another crew to look at the wreckage. I’m getting updates as we speak.”

“What the fuck?!”

“What the fuck is right, Toru.” Alex sighed. “Which is why I’m sending you and your men to find the fuckers and eradicate them.”

“You do realize that I command a platoon, right?” Toru asked quite casually. Even though Alex was five years older than Toru, they knew each other from their childhood days, so they were pretty close. “Who knows if there are more pirates than what my platoon can handle.”

“Obviously, you dumb fuck.” He rolled his eyes. “Once you find their hideout or whatever, report your location to me. I’ll send my fighter jets and everyone available to wipe them out. Rest assured.”

Toru smirked. “You’re awfully bitter today.” He said. Alex has been talking about “eradicating” the pirates a lot ever since he stepped in, so he knew that this was something that greatly upset the older man.

“Naturally. They broke our country’s ship, kidnapped our comrades and God knows what other treacherous thing they have planned for their hostages. So yes, I’m fucking bitter.” Alex grumbled. “So gather your men, I’ll give you more information once I assemble it.”

“Sir, yes, Sir.” Toru said playfully with a salute.

 

…

…

 

The sounds of beautiful singing could be heard in a small room, along with the beats of a drum and the chords of a guitar. Occasionally, there were younger high-pitched sounds echoing and threatening to drown out the melodious singing.

Moriuchi Takahiro sang one of his home country’s songs while playing the guitar, his companion Kanki Tomoya knocking a couple beats on his cajón. The session continued for a couple minutes more, the children in the room listening attentively to their music teachers.

But as the song neared its end, a Somali teacher entered the classroom, signalling to the two Japanese teachers.

"Alright children, that's all for today!" Takahiro said as he removed his guitar from his shoulder. Currently, he was in a village in Somalia, teaching these little children music. The country has the world’s lowest enrollment rate, so many charity organizations have reached out in order to alleviate the situation.

Takahiro had always loved music, which is why he became a music teacher. His parents surely didn’t want him to enter into the music industry for obvious reasons, and he really couldn’t wrong them. So the next best thing is to teach music.

After teaching in the Japanese system for four years, he was approached by UNICEF to teach in Somalia for a short period of time. At first, he was little bit sceptical about going nearly half-way around the around, but when he found out that his childhood friend, Kanki Tomoya was going, he finally agreed.

"Awww, no...!" numerous voices whined out aloud, making cute pouty faces as well. “We were having so much fun, Mr. Tomo do something!” they whined to Tomoya.

“Children, don’t be sad.” The Somali teacher tried to soothe. “It’s that we have something planned for you today.”

“But Mr. Abshir...we wanna hear Mr. Tomo and Mr. Taka sing!” one child whined in Arabic. The children addressed Tomoya and Takahiro as “Tomo” and “Taka” given that they couldn’t call them “Sensei” or even pronounce their names for obvious reasons.

“Another time, children.” The room descended into angry grumbles, which Takahiro and Tomoya chuckled at their expressions. “So come along now, line up outside like the good little children you are.”

“Why Mr. Abshir?”

“You’re going on a field trip the city.”

“Yay!” the children screeched out loud, hooting and screaming along with it. Then, they dashed out of the room crazily, out into the makeshift schoolyard. Takahiro, Tomoya and Mr. Abshir followed suit, although the latter chased after the children to get them in order.

“They’re full of energy, huh?” Tomoya chuckled as they exited the classroom.

Takahiro laughed. “Children are children no matter the country.”

By now, Mr. Abshir had the children in order, in two neat lines. Soon after, they boarded the buses and prepared themselves to head out. This field trip was just to the Saryan Museum so they should be back by this evening. It should be a normal trip; there shouldn’t be any incidents, probably just traffic at most.

So, Takahiro and Mr. Abshir were on one bus while Tomoya was with another teacher on the other. Soon, Takahiro strapped on his guitar and starting singing, quieting the chatter inside the bus. His students adored his beautiful voice, and it was the only the thing to get them to quiet down.

Their journey continued in such a manner, and even as Mr. Abshir wanted to give some background information on the museum that they were heading to, with Takahiro’s singing, he totally disregarded the thought. As for Takahiro, he had a bad feeling ever since this morning when he saw the smoke in the distance. He knew it was at the sea, and he knew all about the piracy but he couldn’t shake the bad feeling he was getting.

As the buses entered a tunnel, Takahiro’s feeling got worse but he silently prayed that everything will turn out fine.

“Mr. Abshir, we’ll be stopping for some gas.” The driver whispered to the teacher while the children chatted away. Takahiro found this odd as back in Japan; the buses would be fuelled up beforehand so that they could go wherever without stopping. But, he shrugged it off as maybe a difference in culture.

Finally reaching the gas station, the other bus with Tomoya had gone on ahead, which sparked Takahiro’s suspicions. Why did this bus have to stop for gas but the other didn’t? Unable to withstand this, Takahiro approached Mr. Abshir and asked,

“Isn’t this a bit strange? How come the other bus didn’t need to stop for gas?”

“I’m wondering the same thing.” Mr. Abshir said. “It’s almost as if —” he broke off when six masked men boarded the bus with guns. The teachers were taken by surprise, but what they did notice was that the driver seemed especially calm in all this. Soon, the driver closed the door and drove off, effectively trapping the students, teachers with the masked men.

“Hey! What are you —!” Mr. Abshir started but was silenced by a punch to the face. Blood ran from his nose onto his chin, and ultimately his shirt. Of course, the children present were screaming and crying from the fright.

“Silence!”  They barked in Arabic with their guns poised at the passengers. Takahiro was so frightened that he couldn’t even move. He kept hearing the men shout in Arabic and while he wasn’t fluent, he could understand basic conversations.

Just then, they saw one of the men look in his direction and immediately he found himself petrified.

“Ahh…this is the Asian cutie that we’ve heard so much about.” The man said with a sinister smile at Takahiro. “We’ll be rich off this one.”

_Slap!_

Takahiro’s right hand connected with the man’s left cheek, the sound seeming to echo inside the bus. Everyone was startled, even the masked men. They never expected such fearlessness from the “Asian Cutie” but the man Takahiro slapped could only smirk as he held his jaw.

“Feisty, aren’t you?”

“Fuck you!” Takahiro hissed as he landed another slap to the man’s other cheek. “Don’t you dare treat me like a —!”

“Mr. Moriuchi!” Mr. Abshir called out but it was too late. Another of the men knocked Takahiro to the floor, unconscious.

“Now the rest of you better keep quiet or else…” One of the men said as the other four walked around with rope and blindfolds while another one tied up Takahiro.

When they were done, with sinister smiles the leader said, “Get comfortable, because you’ll be spending the rest of the time with us.” He then looked to the man tying up Takahiro, “Be careful with him. We can’t damage our valuable merchandise.”

“Yes Sir.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
